Please warm my Heart?
by OrenjiNari
Summary: Poems of Kanna slowly gaining her feelings as she watch who she believes that will save her from her own darkness.And that person is..Kagome.No bad languages,promise.new summary
1. Am I tool?

**Disclaimer:If I own Inuyasha which I don't,Miroku wouldn't be so perverted,Shippo would be taller and Sesshoumaru's pelt wouldbe afluffy tail!**

**Hello..I made this poem so I can express how Kanna began to feel.Wow! Kanna feels?Yeah in my poem okay and maybe eventually she'll feel in the anime or manga. Not many people write about Kanna. That's when I felt sympathy for little Kanna. She is one of my favorite characters now. And now..Kanna's POV.**

_A tool..._

_I am only a tool and nothing more..._

_Being used til' I am no use anymore and be deposited._

_Was this...my purpose?_

_Yes..,this is why I was born..._

_This is why...I am here.._

_For I am Kanna of the Void.._

_one of my master Naraku's incarnations._

_I..was the first incarnation Master Naraku made.._

_No emotions have appeared on my face..._

_Nor appeared mentaly._

_My weapon..is my mirror.._

_My mirror sucks the soul of the living..and the dead._

_I've been doing this when commanded so.._

_I..I don't know..who I really am.._

_Am I good...or am I evil?_

**

* * *

**

**Well this is not a one shot story..this is poem that expresses Kanna's POV. This is my first poem..please go easy on me?Please review? At least can I have at least 4 reviews to continue on?**

**Ja ne**


	2. Are emotions important to have?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...I'm only 14!**

**Well from now on I won't ask how many reviews I want for my stories. I slowly realized that it's making people have a pressure. I think so. I'll be patient from now on! Like I said in the first chapter,this is not a one-shot story. Yaay!...without further ado,here's my next chapter...I'm getting a feeling that I'm gonna say that a lot..**

_Emotions..._

_Are they important? Or is it a distraction?_

_Why do I have this empty feeling?_

_As if I'm a hollow doll..._

_I am a hollow doll..._

_A doll with only one purpose..to serve._

_My sisters and brothers all have these emotions flicker on their faces._

_They were created with emotion..._

_while I remain lifeless._

_Will I ever..feel?.._

_Or is this what I'm created as..._

_..A Void.._

_Do I want to feel?_

_If so then who or what...will help me feel?_

**

* * *

**

**Don't worry Kanna will speak of Kagome really soon...oops! I spoiled it! I think this is a part 1 of this chappie...I'll think about it. Please tell me what you think? Oh I almost forgot..Thank you Smokey-eyed-Beauty for making this story your favorite! (bow)..:)**

**Ja ne**


	3. The freedom we do not have

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...T-T**

**Remember that I said I think chapter 2 might be a part one. I've done some thinking and I decided not to because I think I just told the whole thing about emotion in that chapter. So instead I'm making this a different chapter. Oh I'm sorry Kanna won't talk about Kagome...yet! I will! I will! I promise..cross my heart and to..uh..be unconscious..ok here you go!**

_Freedom..._

_What is it like?..to have this freedom.._

_My sister Kagura always talk about that someday..._

_she'll be free as the wind.._

_Could it possible?_

_..No she can't.._

_Master is to powerful to stop him..._

_If he knows Kagura's freedom...she'll be killed.._

_I decided to stay for it is no use..._

_It is pointless to escape from his clutches.._

_Whether or not I choose freedom...I will still suffer.._

_This is how I live my life..._

_There is no hope for us..._

_...Is there?..._

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if all my chapters are short..I need time to write my other stories too. Thanks for the reviews guys..and gals. I hope you continue reviewing as I will continue typing. A little spoiler Kanna is going to talk about Kagome on the next one. I promise. Thanks for my reviewers..**

**angelneko22:Arigato! See you at school! Thank you for making this your favorite story.**

**Smokey-Eyed-Beauty: Thanks for the comment! I will continue on!;)**

**Ja ne**


	4. Kanna begins to feel

**Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha..I'm talking like I'm his dog owner!...lol that would be nice.**

**Drumroll please! (drum rolls across the floor) Not that kind of drumroll! (sigh) Anyway the moment you've all been waiting for...Kanna is going to express her feelings with Kagome! Is it good? Is it a bad feeling? You read on and find out! Here you go!**

_Nothing..._

_I am nothing but a emotionless,hollow doll.._

_I'm only master's pawns..._

_...Nothing more.._

_How do I feel being a tool?_

_How can I feel if the only feeling I have is..._

_..Nothingness..._

_Obtaining these feelings will be..impossible.._

_I am not created with emotions so... _

_what is the point of obtaining them?..._

_If I'm created without them..._

_then I shall remain that way...that is..._

_until I gaze in my mirror and found this girl..Kagome.._

_The first time I've encountered her.._

_..I was ordered to steal her soul.._

_I thought she was like other humans.._

_..weak,defenseless.._

_I..was wrong.._

_I was unable..to steal her soul_

_Looking at her I suddenly..felt.._

_I felt surprised..._

_then I felt a little..greedy_

_for I wanted the jewel shards she possessed..to understand why I.._

_..I am feeling.._

_Why is this girl..this woman making me develop these strange feelings?_

_Who..is she?_

**

* * *

**

**Tee hee..you just have to wait and see,my little impatient puppies. That was the longest poem chapter I've typed so far. Well I think this is a part 1..I think. Please review and thanks to my reviewer..**

**Sesshomarulover06:(blush slightly)A-Arigato for the comment! And you got what you wanted! Thanks for reviewing:)**

((((**Ja Ne!**))))


	5. Kanna begins to feel determined?

**Disclaimer:A 14 year old can't own Inuyasha...T-T there I said it!**

**Tee Hee..you know..I kinda feel something about this story like it's gonna have a sequel. I don't know about you but I think this poem reminds me of 'The Town Of No People' from Chobits (if you guys heard of it,you'll understand). Guess what? This is part 2 of 'Kanna begins to feel'. Cool huh?...ok I don't think you care (goes in dark corner)**

**Well..hehe..go forthwith!**

_Who..is she?_

_The woman who has brought these feelings inside..of me..._

_..to life.._

_That one woman..who has left me puzzled.._

_..Confusion.._

_that is the feeling of wondering..of how I develop these feelings.._

_...Why?.._

_Why now? Am I suppose..to feel?_

_..What would master say?.._

_Again I look into my mirror..and see Inuyasha and his allies.._

_It's her again...Kagome..right?_

_when she is in combat,she had determination..._

_she was willing to fight even..even if she is weak.._

_..Weak?..no.._

_..Kagome is not weak..._

_though not strong physically..but strong mentally.._

_..I hid my emotions when my master is around.._

_but..did hid it completely?.._

_..No...I now realize..because of Kagome..I was able to have..._

_..these feelings.._

_I accept them..and somehow..I want to know more.._

_..about my feelings..and her..._

_As I watch Kagome,maybe..new feelings..inside of me.._

_..wil arise.._

**

* * *

**

**Okay maybe it's not the best but hey I've had tests,homework,activities,and the computer was out of my reach!...In other words..I took a 2-4 suspension without going on the computer..by choice. After all,I need to rest my eyes! (sigh)..anyway thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry if it's only one update. Thanks to my reviewers..**

**ReviewerWriter:(blush) Arigato..for the comment and reviewing!**

**angelneko22:Thanks for reviewing..for the fourth time..jk(bow)..:)**

**Sesshomarulover06:Arigato gozimasu! (bow)...oh! for the review:)**

**Please review!**


	6. Author's Note,plz read?

**Please read this note PLEEAAASE? Why? So I can let you know what I'm doing right now...and so this is my Author's note..**

I will continue on the stories that I have but it will take me a very long time to update. That is because I have FCAT (Florida Curriculum Assessment Test). It's a big test and I mean a **BIG test! **It lasts for February 7th through March 10th. Gomenasai! Gomen ne! Well to keep you entertain,I'll put a little skit of me and the boot camp commander..where I'm treated like a dog! T-T

* * *

Angel Inu went to boot camp on acciedent because she thought it was music camp.She is now running the very tough obstacle course.

**Angel Inu:**Can we stop now?

**Commander:**NO! You still have to go through the obstacle course TWENTY-NINE more times!

**Angel Inu: **(puppy whine)

**Commander:**Don't give me that! Drop down and give me twenty!

Angel Inu drops down and reached in her pocket

**Commander:..?**

**Angel Inu:**All I have is a two bucks...

The Commander fell down

**

* * *

**

**Glad thats out of my chest.Don't worry peoples! I'll update soon..if not later. Gomen ne and Ja ne!**


	7. Waiting and Hoping

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...but it would be so cool!

**Oh yeeaah! I'm back! WOOT! WOOT! And I'm refresh,anewed and ready to go! I finally updated this one. I know a poem doesn't take too long to type but hey it's been long since I updated,ne? Okay after this chapter..I'M TOTALLY GONNA STOP IT RIIIGHT HERE! FIN,FINE,FINITO,FINISH!...(eye wink)Gotcha! Hee hee April Fool's Day! I almost fooled you,ne? (sigh) I'm sorry it's just I'm such in a good mood! Oh and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner...**

**Here you go!**

_Waiting..Waiting.._

_Waiting until my feelings have developed..._

_It's because of this girl,Kagome..I was able to feel..._

_I do not wish to stop..not until I have all..._

_The more I watch Inuyasha's pack.._

_the more I..begin to hope.._

_Hope that one day..they will be able to free us.._

_..then again master is still to power to be defeated..._

_..Wait.._

_She's the one..she will be the one to defeat master_

_Her power may be a little untamed but.._

_..as she battles,she will get stronger..._

_Inuyasha is indeed srtong..but she is equally strong as him..._

_A flutter in my heart appeared..._

_I put my hands over it and closed my eyes..._

_She will be the one.._

_..That women..that priestess.._

_..My savior.._

_..Kagome..._

**

* * *

**

**OOoookay! I'm pumped up! (punches a nearby wall and it leaves a BIG hole) Oh yeah!...what? I'm hyper.Can't a girl let her stress out?Gosh!...Thanks to my reviewers...**

**Kannalover:Wow you're a Kanna lover? Sugoy! Sugoy!..oh that means cool or amazing.Thank you for reviewing:D**

**ReviewerWriter:(blush)Arigato..for cheering me on.I hope I did well.I'm so nervous!**

**shippo-spin-spin:(blush)Thank you for the comment and reviewing:)**

**Onegai? Please review?**


	8. My empty space

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha..that's all..**

**If it's annoying to hear me in my hyper mode please tell me.I don't want people to think I'm weird in a bad way.I'm also really sorry that I didn't update sooner.Man! I must be the slowest person to ever update!..But now that summer vacation is here,it'll be very easy for me to update my stories..I think.To break it to you,there's only a few chapters in this story.Don't know if I should make a sequel or not.**

**Okay I call this conversation with myself now in session!**

**Inu:**Do you think I should make a sequel?

**Other 1/2:**YEA! They need to know what happens after,man!

**Inu:**(clears throat)Excuse me but I'm a girl.

**Inu 1/2:**I know what you are but what am I?

**Inu:**...my other half..

**Inu 1/2:**Darn it!

**Inu:**..baka

**Inu 1/2:**Hehe you just called yourself a baka

**Inu:**I did not!

**Inu 1/2:**Did too!

**Inu:**Did not!

**Inu 1/2:**Did too!

**Inu:Did not!**

**Inu 1/2:Did too!**

**Inu's other other half:**Well since this pitiful argument will continue until by the end of this chapter,please review if you want Inu to make a sequel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Again I wait..Again these feelings have developed.._

_..The more I obtain them..I start to understand.._

_..Understand about life..._

_..Shock..Greedy..Confusion..Yearning..and Hope.._

_..These are the feelings I've obtain..._

_It is not much.. but I still can wait..._

_Although I know I have not yet obtain all the feelings.._

_..I still feel..there's an empty space..in my heart..._

_..What is it?..._

_What is the thing that can fill my empty space?..._

_..Again I look in my void...within is my savior.._

_..Kagome..-sama..._

_She is sleeping in the arms of that half demon,Inuyasha..._

_..It seems..that she is feeling cold..and Inuyasha is giving his warmth to her..._

_..In Kagome's arms..is the fox child sleeping as well..._

_My heart beats..it is like that it wants what it shows within the mirror..._

_Is this the one that can fill in my empty space?..._

_..My rare action shows..as trinkles of water form in my eyes..._

_..I touched it and looked at it as more of this..form again..._

_..These are..tears..._

_..I now know what is needed in my empty space..._

_..Warmth..of a family who will love me..._

_Again and again ..my tears flow once more..._

**Inu:I SO did not!**

**Inu 1/2:You SO did too!**

**Inu:I--!** Uhh what have we been arguing about?

**Inu 1/2:**Who cares lets not ruin the moment!

**Inu:**...Well what's the point of arguing if we don't know why we're arguing?

**Inu 1/2:**...

**Inu:**(sigh) My point exactly..

**Inu's other other half:**Oh why must you two always argue? Why can't we all just get along like the good 'whatever we are' are?(By the way he/she is saying this dramatically)Wait unless this is a lover's spat then **continue to argue as your love grows even MORE!**

**Inu 1/2:YOU'RE A SICKO! YOU KNOW THAT?**

**(Inu 1/2 punches Inu's other other half senseless)**

**Inu:**(sweatdrop)I forget.Why did I also make a bad/hyper half AND a dramatic side...Oh yea so I can become an average girl!

**Inu's halves:**You're anything but average.

**(gloomy state and crawls into a dark corner)**

**Inu:**..I know..you guys don't have to be so mean!...

**_Oh those who don't know what -sama is.It's a respectful term for a lady or a lord.

* * *

_**

**Well anyway please review!...Oh and I need to thank my reviewers...**

**Kannalover:(giggle)I like your enthusiam.Thanks for the review!**

**angelneko22:I will make Kanna eventually,don't worry.I'm so excited to go to your party! Thank you for the review:D**

**demonic-fairy14:(blush)Thanks for the review!**

**ReviewerWriter:Sorry about the last chapter.I remember that I was in hurry in that part.Anyhway thanks for the review! **


End file.
